


总裁的攻略计划

by chriswatty



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Boss and A Assistant, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriswatty/pseuds/chriswatty
Summary: 小伙伴们，老福特的文到AO3来了





	总裁的攻略计划

**Author's Note:**

> 小伙伴们，老福特的文到AO3来了

今天，是彼得·奎尔第一天来上班，作为一个刚刚大学毕业的学生，能够进入阿斯加德集团工作已经算的上是鸿运当头，更何况他无需面试也没有试用期，直接就是正式的合同工，人生简直不要太美好。

阿斯加德是全国首屈一指的大财团，这个集团由军火生意起家，现在产业涉及金融、医疗、化工、高新技术等多个领域

这一切还是他的大学舍友兼死党火箭介绍他来的火箭的爸妈是阿斯加德高新技术部门的的负责人，同时也是股东之一。火箭凭借自身实力和爸妈关系早就进入了军火开发部做一个项目主管。而彼得奎尔一个学商管的，临近毕业连个实习都没着落，火箭也是替他捉急。

正巧有一天晚上火箭听见他爸妈两口子夸天，说隔壁生物制药部门的主管灭霸伯父向董事长奥丁要了两个行政助理的职位给他的两个女儿——星云和卡魔拉。结果人家星云本事不大脾气不小，愣是不想去给别人打下手的活计，所以死活不同意去工作。可是人家连董事长的门都敲了，要来两个免面试免实习的位子，结果空一个出来，他的面子上也挂不住。

火箭一听，这可是个好机会。卡魔拉和彼得是一个系的同学彼此又都关系不错。而且像彼得这样一个年年拿奖学金的高材生待在卡魔拉身边，怎么样也比她那个心高气傲却又不成器的妹妹强太多了，既不会跟她耍脾气，业务能力强还能帮她分担工作。

然后火箭留给卡魔拉打了一个电话，卡魔拉想都没想就直接同意了，由此可见在这件事上火箭和卡魔拉有着高度的统一性。

然后彼得奎尔就在这两个朋友的帮助下得（捡）到了一个免试免实的馅饼级工作岗位。

结果他上班第一天就被卡魔拉气的半死，那家伙哄她妹妹去了，到现在还没有来，搞得他一个人要做两个人的工作，而且大家都知道，新来公司的助理一般跟在其他人眼里跟牲口没什么区别。而且她爸还特别希望卡魔拉能在总裁面前表现一下，所以还特地嘱咐要她去给总裁送第三季度的计划书。但是因为那个女人现在还没有来，搞的这个任务就非常自然的落到了彼得的头上。

他的工作间的二十一楼，总裁的办公室在二十五楼。

他抱着七八个五颜六色的文件夹走出电梯的时候看见一个穿着黑西装留着带有一点绿色的黑色长发的男人站在门口，男人的身后传来一句“洛基，你今天要是走了，以后你就别回来了！”

那个男人也毫不示弱地回敬道:“只有傻逼才会想要回到你的身边工作，你这个自以为是的蠢货！”他一抬头看见了彼得，随即尴尬而又不失礼貌的对彼得说:“不好意思让你看到这一幕，刚刚里面的那个家伙神经病犯了，让你见笑了。”然后他就坐电梯下去了。

整个二十五楼只有一个人的办公室——总裁的。那个人竟然敢直呼总裁是个蠢货，好大的勇气啊。

彼得胆战心惊的敲了敲总裁办公室的门，里面传来一声男人低沉而又磁性沙哑的嗓音:“Coming.”彼得蹑手蹑脚的走进去，生怕一个不留神自己的工作不保。

但是一个好看到犯规的男人闯进他的视线中。那个男人的金色短发有条不紊的梳在头上，下巴上就得一圈浅浅的络腮胡。海蓝色的眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，英俊挺拔的五官。很少有人能把酒红色的西装穿的很好看，这个男人做到了，而且那条墨蓝色的领带更是锦上添花。

“你是谁？”那个男人问。

彼得沉溺在眼前这个男人的美色中无法自拔，有些恍惚说:“什么……？”

那个男人的语气变得有些恼怒:“我问，你是谁？！！”

彼得反应过来，慌忙赴急地回答:“我叫彼奎得尔，是楼下二十一层新来的行政助理，我来送生物制药部门第三季度的计划书。”嗯？？好像有哪里不太对？

“嗯，你把文件放下出去吧。”那个男人开口。

彼得小心翼翼地把那一摞五颜六色的文件夹放在办公室的茶几上正准备往外走的时候，他突然听见一声“站住。”

彼得心中一凉:“完了，终于还是殃及池鱼了吗！”

“你出去的时候，把外面桌子上的那一堆文件整理一下，按照颜色分好，红色的是今天必须处理的，黄色的是可有可无的，蓝色的是需要别的部门下一步审批的，绿色的就是已经处理完的，直接下放给各个部门的文件。等你整理完之后你就可以都楼下去，把你的东西都整理收拾一下，你今天应该是第一天上班所以东西应该不多，整理完了就直接……”

“总裁大人，我不服。”彼得打断总裁的话，带着一脸视死如归的烈士神态，勇敢地对总裁说，“总裁大人，我自问没有做错任何事情，您不过是跟您原来的下属吵了一架而已，您不应该也不能为了发泄您自己的怒火就把我开除，这对我来说不公平。”

“你在说些什么？”那个男人终于从一堆财务报表中把头抬起来，海蓝色的双眸盯着彼得，“我叫你去收拾东西是让你从二十一楼上来，到二十五楼来做我的助理，我索尔·奥丁森的总裁行政助理。你听懂了吗？！！”

“嗯。”彼得条件反射的应了一句，随即开始，“嗯——！！！做……做你的助理？”

“我真的很讨厌把我的命令一而再再而三地跟别人重复，如果你的业务能力就是这样的水平的话，我想我还是把你给辞了比较妥当，”

“不……不要啊，我现在就去收拾。”彼得连忙解释道，然后急冲冲地走了出去。

五分钟后他带着自己本来就没多上的东西坐进了总裁办公室门口的桌子里，打开电脑，着手处理起眼前这一堆又一堆的杂乱无章的文件。

彼得大学时学的最好的一门功课就是分类学，所以即使面对这么大一堆文件对他对他来说并不是什么困难的事情。

“助理，进来。”索尔在办公室里呼叫。

彼得一个箭步冲进去，看见索尔正在处理他的合同，便去问:“总裁您有什么吩咐？”

“今天下午我们和史塔克集团的董事长托尼史塔克有一个视频会议，你去叫军火部的负责人把他下午要给史塔克讲的报表和文件给我拿过来。”

彼得点了点头，就关上门走了出去。

军火研发部在五楼，他需要去找到军火部的负责人格鲁特，今天下午的视频会议他就是主讲人。然后彼得果不其然地遇见了火箭。当然这也没什么好惊讶的，本来高新技术不能和军火部就是相互依存的关系，火箭的爸妈身为高新技术部门的主管，火箭来军火部工作根本没有问题。

“彼得，你怎么到军火部来了。你的工作不应该是在生物制药部门里的吗？”火箭看见从电梯里下来的彼得，凑上前去问，“怎么，生物制药部门待的不开心，想到我们军火部来啊！”

彼得恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼:“我现在没工夫跟你侃大山，你们部门的负责人格鲁特在哪里，今天下午跟史塔克工业的视频会议他的文件总裁还没有看过，我要问他要一份。”

“总裁的文件跟你有什么关系？”火箭十分不解的问，“你这管的也太宽了吧，总裁的事都有他的助理洛基负责。”

“火箭，”彼得亲昵地摸了摸火箭的头，然后一副恨铁不成钢地样子说，“我早就跟你说过了，不要天天总是想着怎么搞出什么杀伤力强的武器，你在跟人交际和听人说话这一方面，你的脑子就跟人家小熊猫一样。”


End file.
